Que Penses-Tu De Moi ?
by Fuyukichi
Summary: "Et toi, que penses-tu de moi ?" Lorsque Viola entend cette question de la bouche de Jazz, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend...JazzxViola


Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici avec mon tout premier OS sur Eternal Sonata. Je trouvais qu'il manquait un peu de ViolaxJazz qui est mon couple préféré, alors je me suis dévouée pour en écrire un petit OS ! Enjoy !

**Que Penses-Tu De Moi ?**

« C'était la femme que j'aimais. »

Viola hocha la tête tout doucement avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Jazz l'avait invité à boire un verre au bar, pour qu'ils se détendent un peu. Mais voilà, à trop se détendre, on buvait beaucoup et Jazz n'était plus dans un état très sobre.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de moi, maintenant. »

Un an. Un an tout pile que Claves n'était plus là. Viola avait pensé qu'il aurait passé cette journée avec Falsetto, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et, aux yeux de l'archère, elle était la médaille d'argent. Mais apparemment, il en avait décidé autrement.

« Tu sais, toi, ce qu'elle penserait ? »

Viola secoua la tête. Bien évidemment qu'elle ne le savait pas. Eh bien, elle n'avait plus qu'à inventer. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal…Si ?

« Elle serait fière de toi. »

L'épéiste tourna la tête vers elle, yeux plissés avant de dire :

« Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'accepter ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il n'était pas sobre, en plus, alors il pourrait éviter d'être capable de penser comme n'importe qui.

« Je me mets à la place de Claves » Répondit-elle finalement.

Jazz but une gorgée de sa bière puis la reposa sur la table. Ses yeux fixèrent le barman nettoyant les verres avant de dire :

« Alors, toi qui es à sa place, dis-le moi. Elle serait vraiment fière ? »

Viola soupira. Elle avait l'impression que cette conversation n'allait pas aller loin. Sommes toute, était-il possible d'aller loin dans une conversation avec un homme, qui plus est ivre ?

« Je te l'ai dis. Elle serait fière. Elle te surveille et te protège. Et elle sait que, de toute façon, elle peut compter sur Falsetto pour te remettre les idées en place. »

Le silence entoura les deux personnes. Viola en profita pour prendre une gorgée de son verre. C'était toujours son premier mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Jazz qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce fait.

« Et toi, que penses-tu de moi ? » Finit-il par demander.

_Question piège,_ pensa la jeune femme. _Si je lui réponds, je vais me faire avoir._

Elle décida alors de ne pas lui répondre et finit son verre. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, plongée dans ses pensées. Jazz ne l'en empêcha pas. Peut-être avait-il oublié sa question ?

« Alors, tu penses quoi ? Tu as une si mauvaise estime de moi ? »

Viola fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer :

« Tu n'es pas ivre, Jazz ! »

L'autre sourit, comme s'il trouvait ça drôle avant de répondre :

« Ah, repéré.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !?

-Parce que si je t'avais posé la question sobre, tu n'aurais jamais cherché à me répondre.

-Je ne t'ai pas répondu, même ivre, que je sache !

-Mais tu as cherché à le faire, je me trompe ? »

Viola ne lui répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait voulu lui dire malgré tout, alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne rien lui avouer. Elle ferma les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. De toute façon, c'était impossible, elle n'était que la médaille de bronze.

Elle se leva soudainement, sans dire un mot, puis quitta les lieux sans même lancer un regard à l'homme. Viola l'ignora aussi quand il l'appela. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide sur le chemin du retour, cherchant à oublier le fait qu'elle avait faillit se faire avoir.

« Viola ! Attends ! »

L'archère accéléra l'allure. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas se retrouver de nouveau face à lui. Que pourrait-elle lui dire ? _Qu'elle l'aimait ? _Hors de question ! Il allait se moquer d'elle ou, pire, ne plus vouloir la voir.

« Viola ! »

Une main attrapa son bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Elle déglutit.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ?

-J'en avais assez, je voulais rentrer.

-Sans me prévenir.

-Sans te prévenir. »

Viola se dégagea de l'emprise de Jazz sans difficulté. L'homme en face d'elle avait un regard…Déçu ? Elle détourna les yeux avant de reprendre :

« Bien, j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

-Attends.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre, alors ? »

Viola soupira. Jazz n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Eh bien, tant pis ! Elle allait tout lui avouer, quitte à se faire rejeter et à souffrir par la suite.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ? Eh bien, je vais te le dire ! Je suis amoureuse de toi ! Je suis amoureuse depuis notre périple, alors même que tu étais avec Claves. Puis quand elle a disparu, j'ai vu Falsetto prendre sa place et j'ai laissé faire. »

_Une larme coula sur sa joue._

« Je suis amoureuse de toi et ça me fait mal alors laisse-moi t'oublier… »

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, elle se retourna et prit sa route. Mais encore une fois, une main arrêta son avancée avant de la faire retourner vers lui. Puis, sans dire quelque chose, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Sous l'émotion, Viola ne fit rien d'autre qu'écarquiller les yeux. Puis, elle les ferma doucement et se laissa faire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'archère ne savait plus où se mettre ou poser son regard.

« Falsetto n'a jamais remplacé Claves.

-Pardon ?

-Toi, par contre, tu peux la remplacer.

-Eh !? »

Puis, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Viola réagit instinctivement, prête à tenir le rôle qu'il lui donnait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse arriver un jour.

Elle était passée de la médaille de bronze à la médaille d'or.


End file.
